fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke Hobbs
Dominic Toretto's Crew |movie = Hobbs & Shaw |actor = Dwayne Johnson |status = Alive}} Lucas "Luke" Hobbs is a former agent of the . A protagonist in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Hobbs was once tasked to hunt down and capture wanted criminals Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner after they were framed for the death of four DEA agents in Rio de Janeiro. He later enlists the help of Dominic Toretto's Crew to apprehend Owen Shaw, and helped apprehend Shaw's brother Deckard following the death of Han Seoul-Oh. He sought help from Dominic's crew once more for a clandestine operation and was eventually forced to work with Deckard Shaw in order to prevent a nuclear war triggered by a named Cipher when Dominic appears to join her organization. Two years later, Hobbs is forced to work with Deckard once again to aid his sister Hattie, who has injected herself with a virus capable of eliminating half of the global population, while defending themselves from Brixton Lore, a super soldier created by the terrorist organization Eteon. Biography Early Life Luke Hobbs was one of several boys and only one girl born to an unnamed father and Sefina Hobbs, born and raised in Samoa. Hobbs' father was a criminal who pulled many heists, and was absent in his children's lives. However, he returned to recruit his male children once they reached adolescence to recruit them into his crew, although he showed no familial love or respect for his sons when some of them were killed during his heists. This prompted Luke to turn his father in to the authorities, in order to protect his remaining brothers, although his actions prompted his brothers to hate him. In response, Luke and his sister fled Samoa and relocated to the . During this time, he joined the and sired a daughter, Samantha Hobbs, with an unknown woman. At some point in his early days as a DSS agent, he worked together with Locke of the CIA.Hobbs & Shaw Hobbs would also encounter the head of Eteon and thwart the organization's plans, although for unknown reasons Hobbs did not remember or recognize Eteon's leader. ''Fast Five'' When a carjacking from a train involving Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner goes wrong, three DEA agents are killed by Zizi and the former three are blamed for the action. The death of the DEA agents prompts the attention of the Diplomatic Security Service, who assigns Hobbs and his crew to the case. Arriving in Rio de Janeiro, Hobbs assigned his men – Wilkes, Fusco, Macroy and Chato – to use all possible avenues to track down Dominic and his team. While dismissive of the police, deducing that they are crooked and working for Hernan Reyes, he chose to trust Elena Neves, a local patrol officer. With Elena's help, Hobbs and his team are able track Dominic and Brian down a safe house sequestered in the of Rio. Hobbs and his team arrive as the safe house as Reyes' men, led by Zizi, also converged on the building. The group force the Dominic and his family out of hiding, pursuing them through the crowded slums. While Hobbs and his crew are able to take out most of Reyes' men, Dominic, Brian and Mia successfully evade him. Using the information left behind in the safe house, Hobbs attempted to locate Dominic. When Elena tried deduce the angle Brian and Dominic were aiming for, Hobbs explained that he had no interest in their agenda and was only concerned with apprehending them, to which Elena believes can be achieved by following the criminal acclivity connected to Reyes. When Dominic and Han Seoul-Oh are caught on camera feeds, Hobbs and his men converge on their location during a illegal street race and attempt to arrest them. Brain tried to explain that the deaths of the DEA agents was the fault of Reyes' men, but Hobbs again expressed disinterest in the details, determined to simply arrest them. They attempt to bring them in, but is blockaded by the locals who threaten to attack the DSS agents if they tried to arrest Dominic and his crew. Hobbs and his men retreat, presumably unaware that his vehicle was bugged with a tracking device by Tej Parker, who are able to track his team's every move while they plan their heist. However, they are unaware that Hobbs was also able to bug one of their cars and tracked them. Using the tracking device, Hobbs finds Dominic and Mia Toretto, Brian O'Conner and Vince at the warehouse. While he has his soldiers attack Mia and Brian, Hobbs fights Dominic in hand-to-hand combat and is nearly able to defeat him but once Dominic saw Mia, he furiously breaks out of Hobbs hold and despite Hobbs managing to briefly overwhelm him, he is ultimately bested and would have been killed had Mia not pleaded with Dominic to stop. Dominic surrendered to Hobbs and his team, who arrest the others. Proceeding through the favela, Hobbs' convoy heads for the airport to extradite Dominic and his crew, when the convoy is ambushed by Zizi and others on Reyes' payroll. The leading vehicle is targeted with an RPG fired from a rooftop. Hobbs is struck down on the ground and watched as the remaining vehicles was destroyed by grenades while witnessing the deaths of his team in the ambush. Hobbs is able to evade certain death at the hands of Reyes' men when Toretto, O'Conner, and Vince are able to kill every operatives except Zizi, who avoids death. Retreating to a safe place, Hobbs chooses to side with Toretto and O'Conner, allowing them to steal Reyes' money in order to avenge his fallen teammates. Hobbs and Elena break into the police station, knocking down the walls with his Gurkha LAPV and allow Dom and Brian to break Reyes' money vault out of the station. When Reyes is fatally wounded in car accident during his pursuit of Dominic and Brian, Hobbs arrives in time with Elena Neves to shoot Reyes twice as he pleads for help. He refuses to let Toretto and O'Conner go, but gives them a 24-hour window to escape while asking them to leave the vault containing the money behind. While Hobbs promises to see "soon", Dominic is doubtful. Following Dominic and Brian's departure, Hobbs opened the vault and realized Toretto and his crew swapped the vault with a replica. Impressed, Hobbs chose not to pursue them. Some time following the incident in Rio de Janeiro, Hobbs returned to the branch of the Diplomatic Security Service. While going through his paperwork, he is approached agent Monica Fuentes.Fast Five She provided Hobbs with information on the survival of Letty Ortiz, Dominic's girlfriend, who was believed to have been killed by Arturo Braga in 2009, but subsequently works for Major Owen Shaw, an ex-British Special Air Service soldier working for hire.Fast & Furious 6 Hobbs began four continent and twelve country pursuit of Owen Shaw and his team, but saw no success in apprehending them. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Hobbs' pursuit of Shaw leads him to Moscow in Russia. Hobbs is unable to prevent Shaw from attacking a military convoy, the subsequent chase resulted in massive damage within the city. In the aftermath, Hobbs is partnered with Riley Hicks, a fellow agent in the DSS. They are able to apprehend one of Shaw's men, Oakes, and Hobbs uses brutal questioning tactics to obtain the whereabouts of Owen Shaw. With several fail attempts in his endeavor to capture Shaw, Hobbs decides to track Dominic down. Following his arrival to the Canary Islands in , he approaches Dominic with the mission, and is summarily rejected by Dominic. Hobbs shows Dominic the photographs of Letty in order to coerce him from his retirement. While Brian is certain that Hobbs is trying to manipulate Dominic with doctored photographs, Elena and Mia encourage Dominic to find out if Hobbs is being honest about Letty's survival. Hobbs and Dominic come to an agreement: If Toretto and his team stop Shaw, Hobbs will grant them all with full pardons, which would allow them to return to the United States. Hobbs agrees to Dominic's terms. During the team's first attempt to capture Shaw, Oakes, Hobbs' new informant, is killed and Shaw and his right-hand Vegh lead DSS and police through the city, evading capture using modified Ramp Cars. Hobbs, Riley and Dominic pursue Shaw when he and Vegh split up, separate the team. Hobbs remains on Shaw's tail when Dominic is drawn away by Letty. When Riley and Hobbs are separated from Shaw by the beltway, Hobbs launches himself from his Navistar MXT and lands atop Shaw's Flip car. He unable to hang on and throws himself from the vehicle before he is clipped by a barricade. Later, Hobbs helps Tej buy several cars for their upcoming mission to apprehend Shaw; while Tej doubts his knowledge of cars, the two find common ground when they pick on a car dealer who makes a broad assumption their status and mistakes them from kitchen help. Later, after planting a tracking device on Dominic, Hobbs followed Dominic to a street race where he reunited the amnesiac Letty. Hobbs kept watch over Dominic during his conversation with Letty and his eventual confrontation with Shaw from the scope of a sniper rifle. Toretto and Shaw have what appears to be non-physical confrontation. However, when Shaw threatens to kill Dominic's using his team sniper, Adolfson, Dominic capitalizes on his awareness of Hobbs' presence, and Hobbs threatens Shaw in a similar fashion, revealing his presence Shaw and Adolfson. Hobbs and Riley head for Lusitania, Spain, believing that Shaw's intention is to attack the NATO base for the final component for the Nightshade device. Hobbs learned from one of the commanding officers on the base that the component was being relocated with a convoy. Hobbs and Riley are unable to reach the convoy in time and are only able to follow the action from above on a helicopter. When Shaw's plans are seemingly foiled, Hobbs and Riley take him and his team back to the NATO base to await arrest. Hobbs and the rest of the crew believe the mission to be over, but Shaw reveals that he has kidnapped Dominic's sister, Mia. In exchange for his freedom, he would let Mia go. The British military refuses to let Shaw go, but Hobbs quickly takes the side of Toretto and forces them to allow Shaw to walk. Shaw appears to ask Letty to come with him, but Riley steps forward revealing herself as a double agent within the DSS working for Shaw. Hobbs and Dom's team then chase after Shaw, who plans to depart from the NATO base using their military transport plane. Hobbs accompanies Dominic, Letty and and Brian inside the plane and they are able to free Mia from immediate danger. Hobbs engages in a two-on-two battle alongside Dominic against Shaw and Klaus. After defeating Klaus, he helps Letty best Riley when he tosses a harpoon gun to Letty. Following Riley's death, Hobbs and Letty escape from the plane with the help of Tej and Roman Pearce. Following Shaw's defeat, Hobbs visits the Toretto House in Los Angeles. He delivers on his promises and assures that Dominic and his family have been pardoned for their crimes. ''Furious 7'' At the Los Angeles DSS division, Hobbs is preoccupied with closing cases following a work out. Speaking with Elena, he tries to brush of his discomfort with his present complacency after the incident in London with Owen Shaw. When Elena departs from the office, Hobbs follows Elena to her car and gives her a letter of recommendation. Returning to his office, he sees Deckard Shaw downloading classified information to a USB drive. Cautious and angry, Hobbs tells him he has earned himself an arrest but Deckard reveals he is Owen Shaw's brother who has come for revenge. Failing to keep Dominic's Crew safe from Deckard's wrath, Hobbs fights with Shaw once he finishes the process and. During the fight, despite finding Shaw's ferocious but unpredictably fluid fighting style and great speed to be powerful oppositions, Hobbs eventually adjusts to Shaw's fighting style and ultimately beats him in their hand-to-hand fight, decisively pinning him down. Shaw resorts to throwing an explosive device, which lands near Elena. Hobbs, realizing they had little time before the bomb detonated, grabs her jumped toward the window. The force of the explosion sends Hobbs and Elena through the window and falling several feet before falling on top of a car. Hobbs suffered a broken arm and leg and was hospitalized. His daughter, Samantha was brought to the hospital. Wanting to warn Dominic, he asks Elena to contact him. Dominic arrives at the hospital shortly after the destruction of the Toretto House. Hobbs introduces Dominic to his daughter. A prideful Samantha Hobbs relays to Dominic that she was told her father beat him in a fight before she escorted from the room by Elena. When his daughter is out of the room, Hobbs relays what he knows about Deckard Shaw to Dominic and informs him that he and his team were being hunted. Dominic asks Hobbs how to find Shaw, Hobbs tells him that the official answer is to not do anything. Hobbs assures Dominic that he would do everything he could to make Deckard regret attacking his friends once he was recovered. Unsatisfied, Dominic tells Hobbs that Shaw had killed Han Seoul-Oh and almost killed his family. Unofficially, Hobbs requests that Dominic does "not miss" his shot to kill Deckard when the opportunity arose. Some time later, Hobbs is still recovering in the hospital. A rerun of the 1978 series is interrupted by a breaking news report following the destruction of the downtown district in Los Angeles. When a radio tower within his line of sight is destroyed, Hobbs realizes Dominic and his crew have returned. Wanting to help, Hobbs break the cast on his arm and readies for battle. Before he leaves, his daughter gives him two fists bumps "for the road". Hobbs commandeers an ambulance and is able to track the destruction caused by the drone pursing Ramsey and Letty Ortiz on the road below him. At the last second, he drives the ambulance off the bridge and intercepts the drone. Hobbs survives the wreck and finds the drone lying on the ground. He disables the drone's camera with his gun, and removes the turret the drone was equipped with and uses it to fire on Mose Jakande's helicopter. When Dominic manages to hook Shaw's bag of grenades to the bottom of the helicopter, Hobbs shoots at the bag with his revolver. The explosion kills Jakande and his pilot. He assists Letty in pulling an injured Dominic out of the wreck of his 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. He stands by while she and Brian resuscitate an unconscious Dominic. When Dominic comes to, Hobbs proceeded to arrest Deckard Shaw. Hobbs escorts Deckard to a secret maximum security prison. Deckard assumes the armed guard and automated guns were for Hobbs, but Hobbs tells him that the guards are there to stop him from attacking Shaw. When Shaw declares that the prison can't hold him, Hobbs promises Shaw that he'll be waiting for him on the surface with a body bag and tells him to "start digging". ''The Fate of the Furious'' Hobbs starts out by giving a speech to his daughter football team, where he was approached by a guy in a suit telling him about the stolen EMP; saying if he don't get the device, Hobbs will go to prison. Hobbs calls Dom, telling him about the EMP and he needs him and his team to retrieve the device. Hobbs and Dominic's team retrieve the device and escaped, but Hobbs was hit by Toretto with his car and taking the EMP device with him. Hobbs was captured by the police after the EMP robbery and put to prison where he taunted by Deckard Shaw. When Mr. Nobody opens all of the prisoner doors, a prison riot occurs and Hobbs chases down Shaw. Hobbs tackles Shaw and are about to fist fight, but they are interrupted by a groups of officers led by Mr. Nobody, who comments that they took longer than he expected. Hobbs would join Mr. Nobody and Dominic's team to track down Dom so they can find Cipher. Ramsey and Tej begin to work on God's Eye to track Dom, but it is revealed they are using a bypass that pinpoints every single major city in the world. Tej bypasses it and the location of Dominic is right at their base. The base entrance explodes, and Hobbs gets knocked down with the rest of the team when Cipher and Dom throw hearing loss grenades. The latter two steal God's Eye and exit the base. As the team cleans up, Dom was found by Shaw, and the team headed to New York to find Dom once they relocate to a fish factory, however, it is secretly disguised as a car warehouse with tanks and helicopters. Hobbs helps Shaw move his tools and they begin to be friends. Cipher is preparing the assault on the Minister of Defense to receive nuclear codes for the nukes, so she activates nearby vehicles in an attempt to immobilize the limo and the police escorts. After Dom gets the codes, the crew arrives to corner Dom. They begin to use grappling hooks and stretch Torretto's vehicle. Dom manages to hit Hobbs' car with his car door. Dominic begins to run into an alleyway with Shaw chasing after him and Hobbs arrived to help him, but Dom shoots Shaw twice. Deckard falls to the floor and Hobbs gets mad; however, he gets distracted by the police and runs after Dom. After Dom's escape, Mr. Nobody's assistant confirms Shaw's death, which angers Hobbs. Hobbs and the crew go to Russia to stop Cipher from controlling a submarine as Ramsey and Cipher has a hacking battle. Meanwhile, Tej, Roman Pearce and Little Nobody shut down the submarine's weapons. After the crew escapes where they get chased down by Russian troops. Hobbs tells Roman to get in his car as Cipher fired a torpedo which Hobbs push it to an enemy vehicle. Dominic saves the crew from Connor Rhodes, rejoining the group and helping them in destroying Cipher-controlled submarine with her own heat seeking missile. At the new apartment of the crew in New York City, Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody meets with Hobbs, saying that he reinstated back in the Diplomatic Security Service, but he refused in order to spend more time with his daughter. The crew begin to gather in the dinning table and Dom confirms the name of his baby, Brian Marcos. The crew applause and begin to celebrate before eating.The Fate of the Furious ''Hobbs & Shaw Enlisted by the CIA After receiving a call from his superiors, Hobbs went to a tattoo parlor shop in Los Angeles, where he easily defeated Tsoi's bodyguards and henchmen before proceeding to effortlessly kick Tsoi in the ass when he threatened to kill him and then pinned him down to get information, threatening to tattoo his forehead if Tsoi gave a response he did not like. After Tsoi claimed he did not know anything, Hobbs tattooed "I ♡ COPS" on his forehead while Tsoi screamed. After relenting and giving Hobbs the information he wanted, Tsoi demanded his employer to inform him of what his new tattoo denoted. Hobbs then went to a diner to have breakfast with his daughter, Samantha. ]] During breakfast, Hobbs was shown a family photo of him and his brother Mateo Hobbs back home in Samoa. However, following MI6's decision to issue a kill order on Hattie Shaw, the CIA enlisted Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw with locating Hattie and securing The Snowflake. Agent Locke interrupted their breakfast, divulging sensitive information to Samantha in the process. Hobbs and Deckard were both brought to the CIA London Black Site, although the duo insulted one another, refusing the work together, prompting Deckard to leave. Realizing that Hattie was not spotted by one of London's many security cameras, Hobbs intercepted Hattie on one of the few blind spots, where the pair fought. Both Hobbs and Hattie showed restraint during their fight before Hobbs defeated her and brought her into custody at a CIA black site in London. Hobbs attempted to interrogate her regarding the virus, notifying her that he believed that she had not killed her fellow agents. However, Hattie refused to speak with him, deducing that he was not a CIA agent as he lacked the physicality or subtlety, regarding him as a brute soldier rather than an agent. As Hobbs left the room, Hattie attacked the CIA agent guarding the room, forcing Hobbs to intervene. Attack on the CIA London Black Site ]] As Luke Hobbs pulled a gun on Hattie, Deckard Shaw infiltrated the building, holding Hobbs at gunpoint and ordering him to lower his weapon. As the duo argued, the building was attacked by Eteon. Super soldier Brixton Lore subsequently kidnapped Hattie and jumped out the window, running down the building. Hobbs and Shaw decided to work together to liberate Hattie. After defeating the soldiers, Hobbs jumped out the window, with Deckard using an external elevator. Hattie managed to attack Brixton and free herself, and as Brixton prepared to retaliate, Hobbs crashed into Brixton. Hattie then fought and killed the remaining Eteon soldiers along with her brother, although the trio were unable to defeat the super soldier. Brixton and Deckard were shocked to see each other once more, although the three of them escaped Brixton and the other soldiers pursuing them in Deckard's McLaren 720S. Infiltration of Eteon Headquarters Upon successfully escaping Brixton Lore's pursuit, Hattie informed Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw that she had injected herself with The Snowflake and therefore only had less than two days left to live. Hobbs revealed that he had footage of someone who might be able to remove the virus, and upon showing the image to Deckard, discovered that the man, Professor Andreiko, was purchasing a newspaper found only in one area. Upon interrogating Andreiko, Hattie discovered that Andreiko had developed The Snowflake as a vaccine to aid humanity before Eteon had reprogrammed it to eliminate humans they had deemed weak, and that they had only two choices: either Hattie had to be killed with her body burnt without recognition, or they would have to use an extracting machine at Eteon's heavily guarded headquarters, with the trio choosing the latter option. ]] Needing to lay low, Deckard Shaw, Luke Hobbs and Hattie Shaw retired to Deckard's place of residence to gather their thoughts. Using his skills to alter their biometric facial and fingerprint scans, Deckard ensured that they could travel to Moscow to meet a contact of his, Madam M. During the plane ride, the two argue constantly, until their argument is broken up by Air Marshal Dinkley, who offers his services to the pair. Realizing that Eteon Headquarters was too defensive to mount a full-scale assault, the group formed a plan in which Madam M would deliver Hattie to Brixton Loreat Eteon's front door, thereby ensuring Hattie would be brought to the extracting machine. ]] Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs were ejected from a jet flying over the facility, parachuting through one of the funnels. As they infiltrated the compound, Hobbs went through one door, facing an opponent much taller than he was, although he was swiftly able to defeat him. Deckard, however, was forced to fight multiple opponents. Despite winning, he faced difficulty opening the door. After numerous tries, Deckard and Hobbs were able to enter the main facility, only to find their path blocked by Brixton and Eteon's other soldiers, where the duo were rendered unconscious. Deckard and Hobbs were then administered electrical shocks as a form of torture, with Brixton revealing to the pair that that his superior wished for both of them to be recruited and not killed. As she and Andreiko fled the facility with the extracting machine, Hattie noticed that Deckard and Hobbs had been apprehended and were being tortured. Hattie overheard Brixton reveal that Deckard did not betray his team during his days at MI6 and that the story she had heard was fabricated. Horrified that she had cut ties with her favorite sibling over a lie, Hattie infiltrated the room. Noticing Hattie's entrance, Hobbs informed Brixton that he wished to join Eteon and subtlety informed Deckard of Hattie's "Mick Jagger" maneuver, at which point the two men notified Brixton that not only would they not join Eteon, but that they would kill him and his fellow soldiers. Hattie then revealed her presence, holding Brixton at gunpoint, only to discover that Eteon's guns required fingerprint activation. again]] Before Brixton could subdue Hattie, Andreiko stormed into the room using a flamethrower to burn Brixton before incinerating and killing the surrounding soldiers. Deckard and Hobbs escaped from their restraints and, along with Hattie, attempted to escape Eteon's headquarters with the virus extracting machine, only to be pursued by Brixton. As Deckard and Hobbs had placed an explosive timer within the building, the headquarters began to self-destruct, causing tons of rubble to fall on them. As Brixton dueled with Deckard on the back of their truck, Hobbs commanded Hattie to drive the truck while he aided Deckard. Despite the duo not strong enough to defeat Brixton, the ensuing rubble fell on him and the vehicle; while Brixton survived along with Hattie, Deckard and Hobbs, the machine required to extract the virus was damaged during the chaos. Battle of Samoa ]] As the trio got to a safe location, Hattie Shaw implored to Deckard that she should be killed and her body incinerated to prevent The Snowflake's dispersal, much to her brother's vehement protests. As Deckard spoke about family and its importance, Luke Hobbs glanced at a family photo of him and his brother Mateo back home in Samoa, and informed the Shaws that they could go there as his brother Timo was one of the best mechanics he knew, capable of fixing the machine. Hobbs, Deckard and Hattie enlisted the aid of Dinkley to travel to Samoa, although Hobbs was not welcome back home, prompting Hobbs to implore to his family that they needed to put their past behind them since Eteon was capable of killing half of the planet's population. prepare for the battle]] After being goaded by the Hobbs matriarch, Sefina, the Hobbs family began to aid the Shaws, and the group spent all day creating a kill-box and planting holes and explosives for their upcoming foes. As Sefina had sold the family's firearms, the group armed themselves with traditional Samoan weapons. Meanwhile, Eteon managed to track their flight to Samoa, prompting Brixton Lore and a handful of soldiers to travel there via helicopter. ]] As Brixton Lore and the Eteon soldiers approached the Hobbs residence, Luke Hobbs gave a Samoan war cry along with his brothers, triggering the battle. Since the extraction process took thirty minutes, Hattie Shaw sat out most of the battle, although she was forced to join when she was attacked by Eteon soldiers. While she succeeded in disarming a number of the soldiers, she was soon apprehended by Brixton, who kidnapped her and brought her to his helicopter, forcing Deckard Shaw, Hobbs and his brothers to attach their trucks to the helicopter to prevent it from taking off, causing it to crash. Hattie survived the crash, along with Brixton and one of the soldiers. Brixton ordered the lone soldier to empty his gun into Hattie's heart once she had successfully expelled The Snowflake, and left to subdue Hobbs and Deckard. ]] Hobbs and Deckard fought Brixton, but realized he was able to pinpoint their individual attacks and counter them, and was only able to be hit when they attacked at the same time. Deciding to truly work as a team, the duo announced that they would watch each other's backs and sustain a blow so that the other could attack Brixton, and managed to fight the super soldier, defeating him in combat. With only a few seconds left on the timer, Hattie disabled the soldier, rendering him unconscious, before stealing his gun. Hattie then recovered the vial containing the virus and rejoined Deckard and Hobbs. Due to Brixton's defeat, the anonymous head of Eteon chose to trigger the kill-switch embedded within Brixton's mind. Realizing what had been done, Brixton gravely let out a laugh before being killed, falling backwards off the click and into the rapids below. Moments after, the trio heard the voice of leader of Eteon, speaking through an anonymous voice filter, announcing that they had been impeded by Hobbs and Deckard before and that there fight was not yet over. Hobbs then returned to Los Angeles to collect his daughter Samantha, bringing her to Samoa to meet her paternal family for the first time, especially her grandmother. Hobbs was then informed by CIA agent Locke that, while the CIA had successfully placed The Snowflake in storage, there was another deadly virus in activity and that his assistance would be required. Personality Practical, resourceful, smart and extremely courageous, Hobbs has a serious and formidable personality. Hobbs is a strict and single-minded person, he was dedicated to his profession as an agent in the Diplomatic Security Service. He tends to chafe when operating with other authorities, government or localized, and prefers to work within his own perimeters. However, Hobbs displays a strong sense of loyalty to those who work alongside him, and is willing to defend them without question unless given reason. Hobbs works preemptively when concerning new or temporary partners, researching their background to better understand their character. Hobbs does not question the perimeters of his orders when they're given to him. Whereas Elena Neves would question the circumstances of her targets as a police officer, Hobbs pursues Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto without question to the larger picture or their motives because their names "hit his desk". Whether or not the information given to him is the complete truth doesn't matter. However, when betrayed or corrected on a situation, Hobbs is willing to work with then convicted felons like Toretto or O'Conner in exchange for revenge for Reyes killing his men. Despite his position as a federal agent, Hobbs follows an " " ideology and is not reluctant or shy about breaking the law or using brutal tactics to ascertain information. Hobbs is not entirely against granting pardons to known criminals when the situation calls for assistance or information he may not be able to access immediately with bargaining. Now a comrade of Toretto, Hobbs becomes more relaxed when in the company of Dominic and his crew, as seen during his time with Tej Parker at car auction. Hobbs is willing to request help from the outside when dealing with criminals and target that are perhaps too capable for him to handle alone. One example being Toretto's crew. Despite this he doesn't see them as expendable pawns and does what he can to look out for their well-being. One example was when he tagged Toretto's car when he went out searching for Letty, which ended up saving his life. Hobbs's closest partnership was with that of Elena Neves, who joined the Diplomatic Security Service and worked alongside Hobbs following the incident in Rio. He later demonstrated immense loyalty to Toretto's crew, risking self-harm after being hospitalized for injuries sustained while fighting Deckard Shaw, to help them apprehend Shaw and stop Mose Jakande when they entered in Los Angeles. As a father, he trusts Elena to look after his daughter, Samantha. Hobbs communicates freely with his daughter, perhaps divulging minor details of his work such as the people he meets, like Dominic Toretto, without comprising his job or endangering his daughter. Hobbs is often condescending and belittling of criminals and opponents. Whether or not his opponents fall the bait is largely dependent on their self control and position within a circumstance. Hobbs is prideful and rarely shows modesty, but often has the skill and ability to back up his disparaging commentary and ability to adapt to situations. Hobbs subscribes to the teachings of Friedrich Nietzsche and Bruce Lee. Abilities According to Deckard Shaw, Hobbs is decorated with a Silver Star for valor. The Director of Eteon has called Hobbs "formidable." *'Peak Human Condition': Hobbs, as a self-proclaimed "mountain of a man," wields incredible physical strength, durability, endurance and surprisingly vast speed and reflexes for someone of his size and build, outclassing even the likes of Dominic Toretto and Deckard Shaw. Hobbs has been compared to superheroes such as the Hulk, Captain America and She-Hulk as well as deities like Thor and Hercules for his peak physical condition. Hobbs maintains a healthy diet and engages in arduous exercise to remain in tremendous shape. **'Peak Human Strength': Hobbs's strength is at nearly superhuman levels. His strength even surpassed Dominic Toretto, as he would have overpowered him had he not gained more strength from seeing Letty in danger, displaying the capability of, throwing him over his shoulder and tackling him through a window in their fight along with also pummeling him hard enough to make him bleed quite badly and managing to break out of Dominic's hold and restrain him repeatedly, being strong enough that Dominic was barely able to break out the first time and he only did so the second time from being strengthened upon seeing his friends in danger, even then he was not able to overpower Hobbs without great effort. He also proved capable of surpassing Klaus's strength, who had earlier tossed aside Dominic, able to grip and pull his face away despite Klaus's resistance and normally hurt and stagger him whereas Dominic only knocked him down with a jumping blow. He also easily ragdolled Oakes when he interrogated the latter, and almost broke a man's hand by gripping it. Hobbs was able to break his cast by flexing his arm and carried a drone's minigun. He also broke the chain on his handcuffs when Little Nobody angered him, pulled a stone bench out of his prison cell and proceeded to curl it without strain, lifted a prison guard into the doorway of his cell, closed a heavy door with one hand against a prisoner's arm, pushed a knife-wielding inmate across the floor, lifted a prison guard and threw him at other guards twice, smacked a guard with a shotgun and dropped him, headbutted a fully equipped guard, knocked back three guards with riot shields, dented a metal wall with his fist when he learned of Deckard Shaw's apparent death, and overpowered several separatists on Vladovin. He was able to lift Hattie Shaw overhead with one arm, easily catch a car battery thrown at him, rip off the arm of a metal chair, and according to Brixton Lore's ocular sensors, he has a punching force of 1,248 pounds (566.08 kilograms). Hobbs' greatest feat was holding onto both Deckard's truck and Brixton's helicopter simultaneously. Hattie Shaw has exaggerated that Hobbs looks like he "could pick up a building." **'Peak Human Durability': ]] Hobbs, due to his extremely muscular build, is tremendously durable. He has proven to be able to take blows from the likes of Dominic and Deckard with only minor injuries, and even fell out of a building a few stories high with only a few fractured bones, recovering in time to help Dom's crew. He was unfazed when Hattie broke a bottle over his face, and he even withstood blows from the superhumanly strong Brixton Lore. **'Peak Human Speed': Despite his massive size, Hobbs is able to move and run at great speeds. According to Brixton Lore's ocular sensors, he can punch at a speed of 13.854 meters per second (30.99 miles per hour/49.87 kilometers per hour). **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Hobbs is easily capable of blocking and dodging attacks from even the surprisingly fast Dominic, eventually outpacing and getting a grip on him, and was able to fight against Deckard Shaw's great mobility to a better extent than Toretto did, able to react to Deckard's attacks after initial struggle and soon begin to successfully land hits, ultimately resulting in Hobbs overpowering and pinning Deckard. Hobbs' reflexes also allowed him to quickly grab a chain holding Brixton's helicopter after it was unraveled. *'Master Marksman': Hobbs is a deadly marksman. When he was thrown off Owen Shaw's flip car, he shot six magnum shots at the car, three of which hit their mark. He quickly shot and killed Hernan Reyes, and he was also able to shoot a bag full of grenades left on Mose Jakande's helicopter by Dominic Toretto. In addition to his revolver sidearm, Hobbs is also skilled with pistols, rifles, submachine guns, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers. ]] *'Master Martial Artist': Hobbs is also an exceptional martial artist, able to effortlessly beat multiple men even those with advanced fighting training. Hobbs fighting level even surpasses that of the extremely skilled street-fighter Dominic Toretto, as he consistently countered and gained the upper hand over Dominic and even when Dominic only managed to briefly overwhelm him when he was surprised, he was quickly able to gain the upper hand and restrain him. Even when Dominic briefly became bolstered by seeing Mia, Hobbs still managed to briefly gain on Dominic but was eventually bested. Along with that, he proved able to match Klaus whereas Dominic was overpowered by him and defeat the incredibly skilled Deckard Shaw, who had fought Dominic to a stalemate, as he was able to slyly dominate him even though Deckard managed to at times gain the upper hand, requiring Deckard to use his knife to get the better of him. He was also able to subdue Hattie Shaw when they were both holding back to not kill. He was able to take down many prisoners and security guards in a maximum-security prison, making use of his great strength. Hobbs and Shaw later cooperated in defeating Brixton Lore in combat. *'Expert Tracker:' Locke has said that Hobbs is the world's best tracker. He easily located Hattie Shaw when she was framed for killing her team. *'Trilingualism': Hobbs speaks his native Samoan as well as fluent English. He also knows Maori, as he taught a Maori chant to his daughter's soccer team. Equipment Weapons *' : Hobbs' main weapon of choice and service sidearm is a revolver chambered in .44 Magnum. He armed himself with the revolver when he was chasing Dominic Toretto and his crew throughout Rio de Janeiro, and used it to execute Hernan Reyes for having his men kill his team of DSS agents. The revolver remained as his sidearm when he hired Dom's crew to help arrest Owen Shaw and his Owen Shaw's Team. In London, he used it to shoot a vending machine to quiet Roman Pearce, and later fired it at Shaw's Flip Car. He aimed it at the NATO base commander in Spain to threaten him. Hobbs continued to use the revolver as his sidearm, keeping it at his bedside after he was hospitalized by Deckard Shaw. He armed himself with it when he discharged himself from the hospital to help Dom's crew stop the mercenary Mose Jakande, and used it to shoot a bag of grenades left on Jakande's helicopter by Dom. * : After being attacked by Deckard Shaw in the DSS office, Hobbs took this pistol strapped under a desk at the DSS building to fire at him, to no avail. * : Hobbs brought this pistol, customized with the Taran Tactical Innovations Combat Master Package, to the Russia naval base. * : Mr. Nobody offered Hobbs this heavily customized pistol in addition to an offer to his previous job with the DSS. * : Hobbs' new sidearm after leaving the DSS is another revolver, with a double action-single action and a 6 inch barrel. He aimed it at Shaw before he and Hattie Shaw entered his car. * : After being shot with rubber bullets, Hobbs disarmed a prison guard of their shotgun and fired it at the guards behind them, after shooting them in the foot. He then used it as an improvised melee weapon to knock down another guard, and threw the weapon to the side after being shot again. * : Hobbs took up Chato's submachine gun when they found Dom and his crew's hideout. * : Hobbs and Shaw were given these machine guns by Margarita to infiltrate Eteon's facility in Ukraine. * : Hobbs briefly took control of one of Zizi's gunmen's rifles and used it to kill one of them, discarding of it afterwards. * : Hobbs disarmed one of Zizi's gunmen's rifles before dispatching him with a throat strike. * /''' : Hobbs carried this rifle with C-More red dot sight attached to it during the convoy ambush in Rio de Janeiro. He also used it during the vault robbery committed by Dom's crew. *' ': Hobbs took this rifle from one of Brixton Lore's henchmen after they attacked the CIA black site in London, jumping after them on their rappelling lines and using it to fire at Shaw in the elevator with bulletproof glass. *' ': Hobbs aimed this sniper rifle fitted with a laser pointer at Owen Shaw's chest from a distance when the latter threatened to harm Dom's crew. *' ': Hobbs took this minigun from the wreckage of Jakande's attack drone. Claiming to be "the cavalry," he proceeded to fire it at his stealth helicopter. *' ': Hobbs brought this machine gun to intercept Dom from activating the EMP device in Russia. *' ': Hobbs used Tej Parker's grappling hook compressed air launcher, passing it to Letty Ortiz so she could kill Riley Hicks. Trivia *Hobbs has a habit of calling people both by their first names and last names randomly and to call women "woman". *Luke Hobbs was originally created as a "gruff and older man". was originally cast to portray Luke Hobbs.Fast & Furious: 15 facts you need to know *Dwayne Johnson was cast as Luke Hobbs in Fast Five after Vin Diesel read a comment that expressed the desire to see Dominic Toretto fight "The Rock". *Luke Hobbs does not smile in Fast Five until the end of the film. *In Fast & Furious 6, Hobbs shows he possesses a certain knowledge of cars. However, Tej Parker speculated he merely read from a brochure. *In Fast & Furious 6, frequent jokes are made by Roman Pearce about Hobbs's use of baby oil. *In Fast & Furious 6, Hobbs is compared several times to Marvel superheroes like , , and . *''Furious 7'' makes an oblique reference to Hobbs's "Hulk" nickname, with an episode the 1978 television series, The Incredible Hulk. **It was also mentioned in Hobbs and Shaw that Deckard Shaw calls him "She-Hulk" *In Furious 7, a television in Hobbs hospital room features a clip of the November 16, 1991 Miami Hurricanes vs. Florida State Seminoles game.Did You Catch This ‘Furious 7’ Easter Egg Hinting at The Rock’s Past? Dwayne Johnson was a defensive player on the Miami Hurricanes and participated in the November 1991 game.MIAMI HURRICANE DWAYNE "THE ROCK" JOHNSON *According to Deckard, Hobbs' number on his jumpsuit in prison in Fate of the Furious in "6753". Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Hobbs's Team Category:Furious 7 Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:Fast Five Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:The Fate of the Furious Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters Category:Toretto's crew Category:Hobbs & Shaw Category:Hobbs & Shaw Characters Category:Hobbs Family